robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Series 9/Grand Final
The Grand Final was the last episode of Robot Wars: Series 9, featuring the five winners of the previous qualifying episodes, plus a sixth wildcard entry, to determine the new Robot Wars champion. It aired two weeks after the previous episode due to a clash with The Masters golf tournament on BBC Twohttp://www.bbc.co.uk/bbctwo/programmes/schedules/england/2017/04/09. The original broadcast on BBC Two drew in 1.05 million people in overnight viewers. Competitors Heat Winners Wildcard NOTE: Apollo was chosen by the Judges from the available selection of itself, Sabretooth, Cherub, Thor and Pulsar. Round 1 Eruption vs Aftershock vs Apollo Eruption and Apollo immediately charged at each other as Aftershock waited, with Apollo driving around the closed pit panel in an attempt to dodge both of its opponents. Apollo then got underneath and flipped Aftershock, with Aftershock ricocheting off the floor and landing on Eruption. Aftershock and Apollo bumped into each other again as Eruption stayed away, only for Apollo and Eruption to get themselves wedged underneath two individual floor panels, themselves damaged by Aftershock's initial landing. Aftershock hit Apollo's back end seconds later, almost flipping it forward, with 'cease' being called just as Eruption drove underneath Apollo's side. The battle was stopped while repairs to the arena floor were carried out, with all three robots agreeing to resume the battle without having their weapons or batteries recharged or repaired. On the restart, Aftershock backed a short distance towards the Arena Tyre, with Apollo and Eruption driving tentatively around it. Seconds later, Apollo and Aftershock drove head-on into each other, with Aftershock's disc launching Apollo into the Arena Tyre and immobilising it instantly. CO2 leaked from the badly-damaged Apollo as it was counted out, with the pit descending and both Aftershock and Eruption driving around each other until 'cease' was called for the second time. In the pits, the Eruption team found that its flipper had been twisted by the impact with Aftershock, which required straightening before the Head-to-Heads. Qualified: Aftershock & Eruption Carbide vs Ironside3 vs Concussion Concussion immediately reversed to hit the Arena Tyre and activate the pit, but Carbide pursued and hit it from the side, sending Concussion spinning away and immobilising it on one side. Meanwhile, Ironside 3 backed and turned away to get its weapon spinning, before having its rear panel and srimech damaged by Carbide as it attempted to dodge the latter. This attack sent Ironside3 spinning over the Flame Pit, before it turned and hit Concussion's drum seconds later. Carbide and Ironside3 continued attacking Concussion's front and sides, with Concussion eventually becoming immobilised after Carbide sent it spinning into the Arena Tyre. Shunt axed Concussion's top panel and rammed it into the wall while it was being counted out, with Carbide and Ironside3 shuffling back and forth and avoiding each other until 'cease' was called. Qualified: Carbide & Ironside3 Head-to-Heads Eruption vs Ironside3 Due to the damage inflicted to it by Carbide in their Group Battle, Team Outlaw removed Ironside3's srimech and replaced its rear panel before this battle, rendering it unable to self-right if it was flipped. Ironside3 immediately turned away from an approaching Eruption, which chased Ironside3 across the arena and clouted it side-on as the latter tried to get its weapon spinning. Eruption drove underneath Ironside3's back end before flipping itself over, only to throw Ironside3 a considerable distance into an empty CPZ. Another charge from Eruption allowed it to deflect Ironside3’s spinner, before Ironside3 drove across the arena in an attempt to lure the chasing Eruption. However, Eruption got underneath Ironside3 again inside another CPZ, with Ironside3's spinner hitting the floor and causing it to recoil into the wall. Ironside3 landed on its back, and was immediately counted out. Eruption secured the full three points, but not without having its flipper bent by Ironside3's spinner in the process. Winner: Eruption via KO (3 points) Aftershock vs Carbide For this battle, Team Shock equipped Aftershock with its vertical bar spinner, in an attempt to minimise the chances of Carbide hitting it, and maximise its own chances of hitting Carbide. Both robots collided head-on in the opening seconds, with Aftershock spinning as Carbide ripped one of its side panels off. Aftershock charged into Carbide again, sparks flying as their spinning weapons hit each other again, but the attack immobilised Aftershock, leaving it vulnerable to more attacks from Carbide even as the latter was briefly axed by Shunt at one point. One of Carbide's attacks resulted in one of Aftershock's side panels being ripped off and tearing through one of the polycarbonate wall panels, a feat which stunned the hosts and both teams when they inspected the damage for themselves after the battle. Winner: Carbide via KO (3 points) Eruption vs Carbide Eruption charged straight into Carbide, deflecting Carbide's spinner and sending it spinning across the arena. Seconds later, it deflected Carbide a second time, then a third, before Carbide hit one of its anti-spinner plates and ruptured the CO2 system for its flipper. Carbide immobilised Eruption completely with another hit, before hitting its side, with Eruption flipping itself and landing on top of Carbide's spinner just as it was being counted out. Eruption had one of its top spikes ripped off by Carbide in the process, and was left on its back until 'cease' was called. Winner: Carbide via KO (3 points) Ironside3 vs Aftershock After an extensive and frantic rebuild, including having buckets of cold water poured over its chassis to cool it down quickly enough, Aftershock entered the arena with its bar spinner, and top panels stuck to the chassis with gaffer tape. This battle was also essential for maintaining Ironside3's chance of progressing to the final, where it needed to win in order to remain in contention. In the opening seconds, Aftershock chased Ironside3 across the arena as the latter attempted to get its spinner up to speed, before both robots hit each other with their weapons. The impact launched Ironside3 and tore parts of Aftershock's chassis out of shape, before a second hit from Aftershock sent Ironside3 wildly spinning into the air. Ironside3 landed on its wheels near the closed pit, while sparks engulfed Aftershock as its weapon motor failed and caused its bar spinner to stop working. In spite of this, Aftershock charged into Ironside3 twice, briefly stopping Ironside3's spinner and sending debris flying both times, before chasing Ironside3 across the arena as the latter struggled to get its weapon spinning. Another head-on collision ensued, resulting in both robots spinning and Aftershock being flipped over by an arena spike. With Aftershock’s weapon disabled, it was left unable to self-right, and Ironside3 celebrated its victory by driving and spinning around in circles until the airhorn sounded. As a result, Ironside3 scored three points to tie with Eruption and remain in contention for the Grand Final. Meanwhile, Aftershock required more extensive repairs to its chassis and weapon before its final Head-to-Head. Winner: Ironside3 via KO (3 points) Carbide vs Ironside3 Carbide drove straight towards Ironside3 as the latter tried to evade, hitting the armour underneath Ironside3's spinner a few times and causing Ironside3 to slice through the wall. Ironside3 drove away and spun round as Carbide gave chase, the two robots' bar spinners sending a shower of sparks flying as they hit each other and Ironside3 rebounded onto – and was thrown by - the Floor Flipper. Carbide hit Ironside3 several more times in rapid succession, eventually disabling Ironside3's weapon as the latter drove around the arena to avoid it. Another side-on hit from Carbide sent Ironside3 spinning into Shunt’s CPZ, where Ironside3 was axed by the House Robot and immobilised by Carbide as it tried to escape. Carbide approached Ironside3 and waited beside it for the count-out to be completed, emphatically securing its place in the Grand Final with nine points. However, in doing so, it sustained damage to its weapon shaft, and Sam Smith expressed concerns about it losing drive and weapon power towards the end of the battle. Winner: Carbide via KO (3 points) Eruption vs Aftershock Before this battle, Eruption and Ironside3 were tied on three points each. A knock-out victory for Aftershock would possibly enable it to equalise both robots on points and remain in contention for a place in the Grand Final. After using its bar spinner for the previous two Head-to-Heads, Aftershock also refitted its vertical disc for this battle. Immediately, the two robots circled around each other, with Eruption getting underneath Aftershock before pushing and flipping it into the Arena Tyre. Aftershock clipped the tyre and the arena floor as it landed on its disc, triggering 'Rogue House Robot' mode and causing the battle to be stopped immediately due to the damage it caused to the floor. Both teams agreed to restart the battle even with the damaged floor, and as before, Eruption and Aftershock circled and nudged each other as the battle resumed. Eruption reversed itself onto an arena spike and was flipped, but righted itself and retreated into a CPZ as Aftershock attacked with its disc. Aftershock lifted itself onto one wheel due to the gyroscopic forces acting on its disc, allowing Eruption to manoeuvre it into Dead Metal, with Aftershock's disc buckling one of the House Robot's pincers as Eruption pushed it into him. Both competitors escaped, before Aftershock almost knocked itself over while driving up Eruption’s wedge. Aftershock recovered to hit Eruption’s sides three times, the third hit sending Eruption spinning away. Eruption retaliated by throwing Aftershock over, with Aftershock skittering into the wall after again clipping the floor with its disc, before driving over the Flame Pit and pushing Aftershock again. Aftershock again hit Eruption with its disc before being flipped, with the rotation of its disc this time preventing it from touching the floor. Aftershock eventually spun round on its back and kicked itself back onto its wheels, before repeatedly hitting Eruption’s wedge, sides and flipper. Both robots appeared to lose a considerable amount of speed at this point, with Eruption pressing the Arena Tyre to release the pit, and Aftershock eventually losing mobility altogether while Eruption briefly drove itself into Dead Metal. Eruption gingerly approached Aftershock as it was being counted out, but declined to attack again before 'cease' was called, and secured its place in the Grand Final with six points and second place on the leaderboard. Winner: Eruption via KO (3 points) Final Table Grand Final Carbide vs Eruption As in their previous Head-to-Head, Eruption charged straight towards Carbide, with both robots circling round and hitting each other head-on in the opening seconds. Carbide recoiled towards the Floor Flipper, while Eruption was sent over the arena spikes and into Shunt. Carbide slammed into Eruption's flipper again, before hitting Eruption's sides as the latter tried to steer Carbide around and get underneath it. The sustained onslaught resulted in Eruption becoming immobilised on one side, but Eruption again attempted to get underneath Carbide, flipping itself in the process, before once more sustaining damage from Carbide and flipping itself completely over. Eruption self-righted, sustaining several more attacks from Carbide's spinner as the latter hit its side. Another hit from Carbide sent Eruption spinning onto the Floor Flipper, where it was almost thrown completely over, and as before causing CO2 to vent copiously from underneath Eruption. More sparks flew as Carbide hit Eruption yet again, but Eruption responded by throwing Carbide a short distance with its flipper. Again, the two robots circled each other, with Carbide repeatedly hitting Eruption several more times and causing extensive damage to its armour and flipper as Eruption twice flipped itself in vain. One more hit from Carbide completely immobilised Eruption, with Carbide hitting it twice more to send it spinning across the arena. 'Cease' was called, and Carbide celebrated its victory by attacking Sir Killalot. In response, Sir Killalot and Shunt cornered and attacked Carbide, causing damage to its weapon and sending sparks flying everywhere as Carbide was lifted against Shunt. In spite of this, Carbide proceeded to damage Sir Killalot's claw (although this moment was not shown on television) https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/68mvh1/team_carbide_ama/dgzmyss/, and was declared the champion of Robot Wars: Series 9. Winner: Carbide Trivia *In a parallel to the previous Grand Final, this Grand Final featured only one newcomer, Concussion. **Similarly, this Grand Final features five heat winners that went undefeated, whereas in the Series 8 Grand Final, only TR2 didn't lose a fight in its heat. *This Grand Final was the first since Series 4 to feature both the previous' series champion and runners-up finisher. *If Pulsar had received the wildcard, it would have been the first Grand Final to feature six robots that went through the Head-to-Heads undefeated. *The Series 9 Grand Final battle between Eruption and Carbide marked the first time where the final was decided by a knockout victory since Chaos 2's victory over Hypno-Disc in Series 3. **In another first since Series 3, this Grand Final saw no Judges' decisions across the entire episode. *As of this episode, Eruption became the highest placing FRA Heavyweight Champion to compete in Robot Wars. *Including Carbide's defeats of Apollo in the heats, Carbide became the only robot ever to defeat all other UK Finalists from its championship year, scoring knockout wins on all five at some point. *As with the previous five episodes, this episode featured robots that had previously fought each other - in this case Apollo and Eruption, as well as Team Shock facing Eruption, Carbide and Apollo. References Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged